harmonize_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Uehara Himeko
Personality Despite being a very cheerful and friendly person, Himeko needs some time to accept someone new as a real friend. This has to do with previous situations, in which people only cared about her famous surname and not much about her as a person. She has a very direct personality and always says what she thinks, which can unintentionally hurt people around her sometimes. Due to her somewhat cute appearance some boys at school follow her around and idolize her. But despite the fact that she still really wants to become an idol someday, she hates this behavior because she feels like she hasn't done anything to earn anyone's recognition yet. Aside from her very childish appearance, she can act quite mature at times. She also isn't really the innocent, cute little girl she mostly pretends to be. Himeko is well aware of the impact her "cutesy act" has on some of the people around her. In reality, she is a very acute observer and knows a lot about her surroundings and other people she hasn't even talked with once. Additional to that, she is quite short-tempered and has a pretty good insight into human nature. She also has some depressive episodes from time to time resulting from not fulfilling her biggest goal in life so far. They most likely vanish after a few minutes but during them she highly lacks self-confidence and wishes to just disappear. Himeko loves extreme situations and tends to see even dangerous occurrences as a game, which can endanger herself quite a lot. She isn't the best leader personality; if she even is one at all, but at least she likes to lead other people. Biography She is the oldest daughter of a family with a long history in the japanese entertainment industry. With her mother having been the leader of a national well known idol unit and her father being a talented actor, she always felt the pressure to enter the entertainment business herself someday. For that reason Himeko had gone through a hard training routine from a very young age on. She wasn't forced to do so by her own parents. However, being raised surrounded by famous people, the young girl really came to love idols and eventually started wanting to become one herself from the bottom of her heart. But her dream shattered, as she wasn't able to even pass one of the auditions she tried out for. Furthermore, her younger sister Anju, handled as the next "idol-genius" in the media , was able to enter a pretty famous agency after just one tryout. Having fallen in a deep depression because of that, Himeko had a phase in which she refused to do anything, except for spending her days locked in her room. But during that time an invitation from Chitoku Academy based on her talent reached her. Seeing it as chance for a new start (and eventually also for making her dream come true, after all), she decided to leave home to not bring any more shame on her family and chase her dreams from another perspective: not as the daughter of famous people, but as solely herself. Alignment (presumed) Unknown. Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Persona-users